The Nameless
by SaiNanWorks
Summary: Vor 5 Jahren stellte sich Mirai no Trunks dem Kampf mit Cell in seiner Zeit. Seitdem gilt er als vermisst... (AU-Alternative Universe;death-Bulma)
1. The man called Zero

Autor: My-chan - Idee by Jim [jim.blob@t-online.de]  
Titel: The Nameless - Kapitel 1 - The man called Zero  
Warnings: AU / mehr gibts in dem Kapitel nicht zu warnen ^-^  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört niemandem... außer Akira Toriyama *Toriyama anbet*  
Bemerkung: Erschlagt mich bitte nicht gleich nach dem ersten Absatz.... *unter Schreibtisch verkriech*  
  


Die Cyborgs waren vernichtet, und es herrschte wieder Friede auf Erden. Die Menschen begannen die zerstörten Städte wieder aufzubauen und zu ihren früheren Leben zurück zu kehren. Und das alles verdankten sie einer einzigen Person: Trunks. Doch nur wenige Überlebende des letzten Massakers wussten dass er die teuflischen Geschwister besiegt hatte. Und natürlich dankte es ihm auch niemand. Doch das störte den jungen Saiyajin nicht. Er war glücklich.

3 Jahre nach seinem Sieg über C17 und C18 bereitete er sich auf eine weitere Reise in die Vergangenheit vor. Als er gerade die letzten Einstellungen überprüfte zeigte sich Cell. Doch inzwischen wusste der junge Krieger womit er es zu tun hatte und vereitelte das Vorhaben des künstlichen Wesens in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Trunks ließ seine Mutter allein zu Hause zurück und kämpfte gegen ihn.... jedoch kam er nie zurück.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn der Kampf gegen den hinterhältigen Hybriden das Leben gekostet.

Bulma wartete 2 Tage auf die Rückkehrt ihres Sohnes bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm machte. Doch sie fand keine Spur von ihrem Sohn.... Nach 6 Monaten schwand ihre Hoffnung allmählich ihn noch lebend zu finden, doch sie gab nie auf... er war alles, was ihr noch geblieben war...

  


Der junge Mann der langsam die enge Gasse hinunterging blies sich eine seiner hellen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und grunzte missmutig als sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückkehrte. Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen blickte er vor sich auf die Straße. Mit dem linken Fuß kickte er einen kleinen Stein vor sich her. Er spuckte aus. "Diese Stadt ist so was von trostlos..... und grau...."

Obwohl seit der Vernichtung Cells schon 5 Jahre vergangen waren glich dieser Teil der Westlichen Hauptstadt noch immer einem Trümmerfeld. "Wie in einem schlechten Sience Fiction Film..." Er seufzte leise und bog um eine Ecke. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und er hob den Blick. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht 7 Jahren und richtete eine Pistole auf ihn.

"Bleib stehen..." Eine Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe. ~Kleiner Scheisser...~ Er ignorierte die Auforderung und ging weiter. Nach zwei Schritten stand der Junge wieder vor ihm und hielt ihm die Pistole genau an die Stirn.

Der Ältere hob leicht den Kopf und musterte sein Gegenüber mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. "Schieß ruhig du Anfänger'', sagte er leise. Die Hände des Jungen begannen zu zittern. "Ich bin kein Anfänger!''   
"Lügner." Noch immer lag keinerlei Ausdruck in seiner Stimme. "Diese Angst in deinen Augen, deine zitternden Hände. Du hast doch noch nie einen Menschen erschossen, oder?"   
"Halt's Maul! Ich bin kein Anfänger, du-" Der Mann machte eine schnelle Bewegung, zu schnell für das menschliche Auge, und griff nach dem Lauf der Pistole. Noch immer zeigte sein Gesicht keine Gefühlsregung als er den Stahl mit 2 Fingern verbog.

Der Junge erstarrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Zitternd sackte er auf die Knie und erwartete seinen Tod. Doch der Fremde ließ das verbogene Stück Metall einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen und ging weiter. Er erinnerte sich an den Jungen. Der Sohn eines Händlers den er umgebracht hatte. Sein Vater war tot, warum ihn auch noch töten? Sollte er sich doch an seinem Leben freuen, zusammen mit seiner Mutter, und seinen Geschwistern.

Schon viele hatten versucht, ihn aus Rache zu töten, niemand hatte es geschafft und niemand würde es je schaffen. Wäre dieser kein kleiner Junge gewesen dessen Kinderherz so von Hass, Trauer und Verzweiflung zerfressen war, hätte er ihn sicher getötet. Doch der Kleine war einfach noch nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, wie das Leben funktionierte, und warum selbst guten Menschen Schlechtes widerfahren kann.   
Nein, es gab wirklich keinen Grund ihn umzubringen.

Nachdem er um eine weitere Ecke gebogen war erreichte der hochgewachsene Mann endlich sein Ziel. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Tür zu der verrauchten Bar auf und trat ein. Sie Anwesenden wandten sich zur Tür. Sofort verstummten schlagartig alle Gespräche im Raum und als sie sahen wer gerade eingetreten war. Es schien als würden sie alle gleichzeitig erstarren und die Luft anhalten. Mit wachsamem Blick musterte der eben Eingetretene die Leute in der Kneipe und setzte sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung. 

Mit gelassenen Schritten begab er sich zur Theke und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. Es schien fast, als würde er die ängstlichen Blicke welche die Gäste hinter seinem Rücken tauschten gar nicht registrieren.   
"Bier?", sagte er zu dem Wirt.  
"Klar", antwortete der kräftig gebaute Barkeeper. "Ich sag's dir immer Zero, du hast in den 3 Jahren seit du das erste Mal bei mir aufgetaucht bist, nie was anderes bestellt als Bier, du brauchst nicht mehr zu fragen." Er füllte ihm ein Glas aus dem Zapfhahn.. 

Zero bemerkte wohl die Angst der Leute um ihn herum, er konnte sie förmlich spüren. Doch interessierte ihn ganz einfach nicht. Es war ihm egal was die Leute über ihn dachten, ob sie ihn mochten. Einfach nur egal. 

Er griff nach dem Glas, das ihm der Wirt reichte. "Meine Fotos, Jeff?", fragte Zero und nahm einen Schluck Bier. "Kommt sofort." Jeff drehte sich um und holte aus einem Regal hinter der Bar ein kleines Heftchen mit Fotos hervor. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Gast zu und legte die Mappe vor sich auf den Tresen. "Das Schwert auch?" Zero nickte. Wieder wandte sich der Wirt um und holte aus einem der unteren Fächer ein Schwert in einer roten Scheide hervor und legte es neben die Mappe. 

Mit einem verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck musterte er die ängstlichen Menschen, welche immer noch auf seinen Freund starrten. Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht. 

"Hey Zero. Manche mögen dich zwar nicht, aber ich halte dich für `nen guten Kerl. Vergiss das nicht. Vergiss nicht, dass dich jemand für `nen guten Kerl hält", sagte er lächelnd und schob ihm das Fotoalbum zu.

"Hmm...", war Zeros einzige Antwort während er schon das Album aufschlug und darin zu blättern begann. Er sah sich die Fotos sehr lange und genau an. Und manchmal glaubte Jeff ein Zeichen von Wiedererkennen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment runzelte der junge Mann die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Barkeeper seufzte leise. "Wird schon werden", flüsterte er und widmete sich dann wieder dem Spülen der Gläser.

Er versank in Gedanken und erinnerte sich daran, wie er Zero zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte...

  


Etwas schweres krachte gegen die Eingangstüre des "Black Heaven", und als Jeff aufsah, erkannte er den Umriss eines Menschen durch die getrübte Glasscheibe, welches auf die ganze Höhe, in die dicke Eichentüre eingelassen war. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Schon wieder so ein dämlicher Besoffener... in der einen Bar rausgeflogen, kommen sie her, um hier weiter zu saufen..." 

Verständnislos schüttelte der stämmige Mann den Kopf und legte sich zur Sicherheit seine Schrotflinte griffbereit. Wieder beobachtete er den Neuankömmling und konnte sehen wie der eine Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte und sie hinunterdrückte. Damit verschwand die Stütze, die bis dahin dessen Körper aufrecht gehalten hatte und der Betrunkene torkelte stolpernd in die Kneipe. Etwa 4 Meter vor der Theke fing er sich wieder und kam auf zitternden Beinen zum Stehen. Jeffs Augen weiteten sich. 

Der ganze Körper des Mannes war blutüberströmt und er presste eine Hand an seine Seite. Der Barkeeper verstärkte den Griff um seine Waffe, als der Fremde jetzt einen Schritt vorwärts machte, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick stolperte dieser wieder und ging mit einem schmerzvollen Keuchen zu Boden. Ohne zu zögern legte der Wirt sein Gewehr zur Seite und war mit einem Satz über den Tresen. 

Neben dem Verwundeten ging er in die Knie und tastete vorsichtig nach dessen Puls. Er lebte noch. Sachte schob Jeff seine kräftigen Hände unter den Oberkörper des Verletzten und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Für diese Tat erntete er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und als er jetzt in das Gesicht des Fremden sah stutzte er. Nein, Mann wäre das falsche Wort gewesen, er war nur ein Junge, höchstens 19, oder 20... 

"Wie heisst du Junge?", fragte Jeff um zu verhindern, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. "Ich... weiss... es nicht...", flüsterte der Angesprochene leise. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen um das Blut davon abzuhalten aus seiner Kopfwunde hinein zufließen. Ein gequältes Husten. "Bitte... helfen... sie mir..." Jeff sah ihn einen Moment lang ratlos an, dann nickte er schließlich.... 

TBC...

[ *unter Schreibtisch hervorlug* Wollt ihr mehr? Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviews wie euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat... mein kleingekrümeltes Ego braucht das... *wieder unter Schreibtisch kriech*.....]


	2. Hiring the assassin

Ich danke Sinjia, Chichi-Pan (nein *duck* bitte keine Genkidama... ich bin auch ganz brav... *schreibschreib*), Aimee ( love you hon ^-^ ), Tami-chan und Sley (Grammatikfehler? Uh oh… lass das mal besser nicht meinen Betareader hören der mir das abgesegnet hat *g*) für ihre Reviews 

Autor: My-chan - Idee by Jim [jim.blob@t-online.de]  
Titel: The Nameless - Kapitel 2 - Hiring the assassin  
Warnings: AU / violence  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört niemandem... außer Akira Toriyama *Toriyama anbet*  
Bemerkung: Der Schluss dieses Kapitels wird euch vermutlich nicht gefallen... aber was soll ich machen? Ich bin nun mal fies... und ich bin gerne fies *g*

Jeff sah auf als sich die Eingangstüre des "Black Heaven" öffnete. Eine junge Frau betrat die Bar. Eine unauffällige Erscheinung: mittelgroß, orange-blonde Haare, blaue Augen. Sie trug ein enges rosa T-Shirt und eine gleichfarbige Hose, dazu Turnschuhe. Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick über die Anwesenden im Raum schweifen. Als sie Zero gewahr wurde veränderte sich ihre Haltung, ihr Gesicht wurde hart und sie stieß eine Mischung aus Fauchen und Zischen aus. Dann spannte sie ihre Beine an und sprang mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Zero zu. Noch während des Sprungs veränderte sich plötzlich ihre Hautfarbe von beige zu blau. Ihre Augen wurden gelb und mit einem weiteren raubtierartigen Fauchen entblößte sie lange scharfe Eckzähne. 

In dem Moment in dem sie sprang, griff Zero nach seinem Schwert und machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite. Die Mutantin prallte gegen den Tresen und stieß sich sofort wieder davon ab. Doch noch bevor sie den Boden erreichte zog Zero mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit sein Schwert aus der Scheide, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ seine Waffe von rechts nach links durch die Luft blitzen. Jetzt schlug der Körper der Frau auf dem Boden auf, und ihr Kopf rollte noch ein paar Meter weiter über den Holzboden.  
Jemand in der Bar schrie auf, und die Frau, vor deren Stuhl der Kopf zu liegen kam, fiel in Ohnmacht. Ihr Nachbar konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

Zero schnaubte verächtlich, dann packte er den toten Körper der Angreiferin und warf ihn aus der noch immer geöffneten Tür. Den Kopf kickte er hinterher. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich wieder zum Tresen um.

"Verdammt Jeff", knurrte er genervt. "Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst dir mal `nen Mutantendetektor anschaffen?! Das ist schon der dritte verschissene Mutant in dieser Woche der mich umlegen will!"   
Jeff machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: "Sorry Zee, is' nicht drin. Lebensmittel, von denen meine Kinder leben können ohne Krankheiten zu kriegen sind teuer. Und son' Detektor erst recht."

Zero seufzte. "Hai, du hast ja recht.... Sorry..." Der Wirt lächelte. "Schon okay." Dann reichte er Zero einen Lappen. Dieser nahm ihn nickend entgegen und wischte das blaue Blut des Mutanten vom Boden auf. Nachdem Jeff ihn wieder ausgewaschen hatte, säuberte er damit noch sein Schwert und steckte dieses dann wieder in die Scheide zurück.

Zero setzte sich wieder und nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck Bier. Er drehte leicht beschämt den Kopf zur Seite als ein Knurren aus seiner Magengegend erklang. Jeff grinste. "Sag mal Zee, wie lange hast du nichts mehr gegessen?" 

Der Angesprochene schien kurz zu überlegen, fast so, als wäre es so lange her, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann er zum letzten Mal gegessen hatte. "Hm...", machte er, "Vielleicht.... neun Stunden..." 

Jeff quollen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen als er das hörte. "Neu... NEUN STUNDEN????", keuchte er ungläubig. Zero lächelte, als er die Reaktion seines Freundes sah. "Du willst mich verkohlen!" Das Lächeln wurde offener. "Nope." 

Der kräftige Wirt stieß die Luft mit einem zischenden Geräusch durch die Zähne aus. "Is nich wahr..." 

Er stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sah sein Gegenüber schief an. Als dieser seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht veränderte, nickte Jeff anerkennend und meinte schließlich: "Echt krass... ich sags dir Zero, ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so viel und so oft essen kann wie du und.... neun Stunden??" Zero lachte. "Ach komm! Hör schon auf! Du tust ja grade so als wäre ich ein alles fressendes Alien..." 

Der Barkeeper schmunzelte. "Ich weiss... Hauptsache du lachst mal..." Zero blinzelte überrascht und sah seinen Freund verständnislos an. "Nani?" Jeff beugte sich nach vorne und stützte die Arme auf den Tresen. Dann flüsterte er: "Das war das erste Mal, dass du richtig offen gelacht hast seit ich dich kenne, Zee. Dafür geb ich dir 2 Pizzen aus, was sagst du dazu?"

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten drehte sich der Wirt um und begab sich zu dem Sichtfenster welches die Bar mit der Küche verband. "He! Joe! 2 Pizzen für Zero, du weißt ja was drauf kommt!"   
"Ja!", antwortete eine Jugendliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, "So ekelhaftes Zeug dass mir schlecht wird wenn ich ihm nur zukucken muss wie er es isst.... nichts für Ungut Zee!"

Der hellhaarige Mann lächelte. "Is doch gut," meinte er mit einem Grinsen, "so kann ich sicher sein dass mir keiner was wegisst." Jeff griff nach einem weiteren Glas und wischte langsam mit seinem Geschirrtuch darüber. "Den schrägen Belag bräuchte es dazu nicht...", sagte er leise. 

Zeros Gesicht wurde schlagartig wieder ernst und hart. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum die Leute Angst vor mir haben. Ich bin Auftragskiller, kein Meuchelmörder... Ich töte nicht wahllos Menschen die mir über den Weg laufen..."

"Ja, ich weiss das, die aber nicht", stimmte sein Gegenüber ihm zu. Wieder ein Schulternzucken. 

"Ist mir ehrlich gesagt total schnuppe, was die Leute von mir halten." Die Hand stellte das Glas ins Regal und griff nach dem Nächsten. "Jepp, ne gute Einstellung, wenn du mich fragst..." Zero hob den Blick und sah Jeff mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen.

"Tu ich aber nicht", sagte er total emotionslos. Der 50-jährige Wirt zog einen Schmollmund. "Bäää...", machte er und streckte die Zunge heraus. Wieder konnte er Zero ein Lächeln entlocken, welches aber sofort wieder verschwand. Jemand näherte sich... 

Plötzlich legte sich eine zierliche Hand zärtlich auf seine Schulter. Der Killer wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und blickte in das Gesicht einer hübschen Jungen Frau. ~Eine Hure...?~ Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und strich ihm sanft über die Schulterblätter. "Na, du starker Mann... Du bist ja ganz verspannt..."

Langsam verstärkte sie ihren Griff ein wenig und begann ihn zu massieren. "Soll ich dir helfen dich zu entspannen?" Zero konnte nicht abstreiten, dass dieses Mädchen ihm gefiel, und ihre Berührungen waren angenehm weich... aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. "Kein Interesse", sagte er kalt und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Bier.

Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt, und das schien die junge Frau auch zu merken, denn sie zog sofort ihre Hand zurück. Mit einem scheuen Blick machte sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Go... gomen...", stotterte sie ängstlich.  
"Schon gut", flüsterte Zero, so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte, und zwang ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Auch sie lächelte nun wieder und nickte kurz, fast als würde sie denken: ~Der Typ ist ja gar nicht so schlimm wie alle immer sagen...~ Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und ging zur Türe. 

Jeff schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Man merkt dass der Hunger dir dein Gehirn durcheinander gebracht hat... so was hübsches lässt man doch nicht laufen... vor allem *du* nicht..." Zero reagierte überhaupt nicht auf die Bemerkung seines Kumpels. Seine Haltung, und vor allem sein Blick machten deutlich, dass er sich in Gedanken ganz woanders befand. Der Wirt schnipste genau vor seiner Nase. 

"Hey? Erde an Zero... noch unter uns?" Der Angesprochene wich ein paar Zentimeter vor der Hand zurück und blickte dann auf. "Ich bekomme Besuch - deswegen." Eine Augenbraue seines Gegenübers zuckte in die Höhe, doch er sagte nichts darauf, er würde abwarten, was geschah.

Gerade als das Mädchen nach der Türe greifen wollte, wurde diese schwungvoll von außen geöffnet, und sie konnte gerade noch zurücktreten um so einem Zusammenstoß auszuweichen. Die kleinwüchsige Gestalt die jetzt eintrat, trug einen dunkelgrauen Trenchcoat und einen großen Hut in der selben Farbe, welcher sein Gesicht fast vollständig verdeckte. Die Prostituierte wich einen Schritt zurück als er sie aus dem Schatten unter der Krempe seines Hutes böse anfunkelte. Schnell drückte sie sich an ihm vorbei, darauf bedacht ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen und verließ hastig die Bar. 

~Witzfigur~, dachte Zero, schnaubte abfällig und trank noch einen Schluck Bier. Sie waren doch alle gleich, die "Botenjungen" der großen Bosse... Winselnde Hunde, Schießbudenfiguren, machten einen auf was-bin-ich-doch-(pseudo)-böse und waren kein Stück ernst zu nehmen. Der Fremde näherte sich mit abgehackten Bewegungen der Theke und kletterte auf den Hocker neben Zee.

"Einen doppelten Bourbon", orderte er. Seine Stimme klang kratzig, so wie die einer heiseren Krähe. Jeff kam der Bestellung nach und griff nach unten in das Regal mit den Schnapsflaschen. Mit der anderen Hand angelte er hinter sich nach einem Glas und schenkte es mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung viertel voll. Dann reichte er es dem Neuankömmling.

Dieser griff nach dem Whiskyglas und trank einen kräftigen Schluck der scharfen Flüssigkeit, was sich aufgrund seines hohen Kragens als recht schwierig herausstellte. Zero schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf aufgrund der lächerlichen Verrenkungen des Anderen. 

"Sind sie Zero?", fragte der Typ leise, seine Stimme klang jetzt noch rauer als zuvor. Der junge Mann an seiner Seite reagierte nicht. Warum sollte er auf eine Frage eingehen dessen Antwort der Bote sehr genau kannte. Der räusperte sich, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit des Auftragskillers auf sich ziehen. Zero stöhnte genervt. "Mein Gott, Alter! Red, wenn du was willst, und wenn nicht, dann zieh Leine! Du gehst mir jetzt schon auf den Sack..." 

Lässig blies er sich eine der violetten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, welche - so wie immer - wieder genau in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückkehrte. Zufrieden beobachtete er die Reaktion des Anderen, er hatte einen drohenden Unterton in den letzten Satz gelegt, und konnte jetzt hören wie der Typ im Mantel nervös schluckte.

"H...hai...", murmelte der und schluckte wieder. "Mein Boss hat einen Auftrag für sie...."

~Nein?! WIRKLICH???~ dachte Zero und verdrehte die Augen. ~Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein... So ein.... hirnloser... Vollidiot...~ "Um wen geht's dabei?", unterbrach er den Mann neben sich, der gerade ansetzte, um weiter zu sprechen. 

"Ähm... hier..." Der Bote kramte einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. Aus diesem Umschlag zog er einige Photos und reichte sie Zero. "Bulma Briefs.... sie ist... ein unangenehmer Störfaktor und mein Boss will-" "Sie tot sehen?", fragte Zee mit einem leicht genervten Touch in der Stimme. 

"Hai." Der Andere nickte.

....TBC... 

[*aus Schreibtischschublade blinzel* ... steh ich schon auf eurem Todesindex? *schluck* Nur keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen..... noch ist nichts passiert... *wieder unter Stapel Zettel verkriech* ] 


	3. Accepting the job

Autor: My-chan - Idee by Jim [jim.blob@t-online.de]  
Titel: The Nameless - Kapitel 3 - Accepting the job   
Warnings: AU / (ansonsten ist dieses Kapitel wieder ruhig ^-^)   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Dragonballus mirus nixus gehörus.... schade eigentlich...   
Bemerkung: Ich weiss nicht was ihr euch denkt während ihr diese Geschichte lest. Einige von euch werden von den Vorkommnissen in diesem Kapitel vielleicht überrascht sein, anderen wird sich ein Verdacht bestätigen... mehr sag ich nicht... viel Spaß ^-^

Zero hob das Photo auf und betrachtete die blauhaarige Frau die darauf zu sehen war. Jeff entging nicht das Zucken seiner Augen als er das Bild betrachtete. "Wie viel?", fragte Zero wieder an den Mann im Trenchcoat gerichtet.

"20 Millionen."

Ein leises Pfeifen war zu hören. Es kam von Jeff. "Kann ich auch mal sehen?", fragte er und streckte die Hand nach dem Photo aus, welches Zero gerade in der Hand hielt. "Wow, nicht schlecht... eigentlich schade drum...", meinte er mit einem hintergründigen Grinsen. 

Zero ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er wandte sich wieder an den Fremden. "10 Millionen im Voraus, 10 bei Bestätigung." Der Typ im Mantel nickte und zog einen weiteren Umschlag hervor, legte ihn vor sich auf den Tresen. 

Langsam streckte Zee die Hand aus und zog ihn zu sich. Ohne den Umschlag eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen steckte er es in seine hintere Hosentasche. Dafür erntete er einen verwirrten Blick von dem Anderen. "Wollen... " 

"Was?"

"Wollen sie es nicht nachzählen?" Zero griff nach seinem Bier und trank einige Schlucke, dann stellte er das Glas ab und sah wieder auf eines der Photos. 

"Nein", war seine Antwort. Dafür erntete er einen noch verständnisloseren Blick. Er drehte den Kopf und sah den Boten an. "Warum sollte ich es nachzählen? Sie haben viel zu viel Angst um mich anzulügen." Sein Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos. "Ist es nicht so?" 

Wieder war ein deutliches Schlucken zu hören, doch sein Gegenüber zog es vor, nichts zu sagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rutschte er von dem Hocker, warf ein kleines Bündel Scheine auf den Tisch und drehte sich dann um, um auf schnellstem Wege die Bar zu verlassen. 

"Na, wenn das mal keine Flucht war", sagte Zero leise und betrachtete ein weiteres Photo.

"Dejavu?", fragte Jeff. Der Angesprochene blickte verwirrt auf. "Hm?"

Der Barkeeper hielt ihm eines der Bilder vor die Nase. "Deine Augen haben gezuckt als du es angesehen hast. Kennst du sie?" Zee schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie gesehen."

Jeff fuhr fort seine Gläser zu trocknen und musterte ein weiteres Bild. "Hm, ja genau!", machte er plötzlich. Zero blickte auf. "Was ich dir noch erzählen wollte. Gestern, als du nicht da warst, ist hier ein alter Mann aufgekreuzt, alle halten ihn für verrückt. Der hat doch glatt behauptet, dass du es gewesen wärst der die Cyborgs vor 8 Jahren getötet hat." Zero zog eine Augenbraue noch oben. Kopfschüttelnd murmelte Jeff vor sich hin. "Hab ihn rausgeschmissen den alten Spinner. So was verrücktes..." 

"Hai", stimmte ihm sein Freund zu, "das ist echt crazy. Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, aber nachdem was die Leute so erzählen waren das Monster..... ich meine, ich bin zwar stark... aber so stark? ....Wohl kaum...." 

"Hm... jetzt wo du es erwähnst..." Der Barkeeper musterte sein Gegenüber. 

"Was?" Zero trank einen Schluck Bier und leckte sich den Schaum von der Oberlippe.

"Du kannst dich doch an nichts erinnern, oder? Bevor du bei mir aufgetaucht bist, meine ich." Ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln. "Also wäre es rein theoretisch möglich."

"Dass ich der große Retter bin, der die Cyborgs getötet hat? Mach dich nicht lächerlich...." Zero steckte die Photos wieder in den Umschlag und faltete den Zettel auseinander, welcher sich ebenfalls darin befunden hatte. "Das ist selbst für dich etwas zu weit hergeholt Jeff." Der Auftragskiller las die wenigen Zeilen und zog dann überrascht die Luft durch die Zähne ein. "Capsule Corp?" 

"Hm?" Jeff beugte sich über die Theke um ebenfalls sehen zu können was Zero gelesen hatte.

"Bulma Briefs, Besitzerin und Präsidentin von Capsule Corp, außerdem selbst geniale Wissenschaftlerin.... hm.... Familienstand... ledig... ein Sohn... Trunks... seit 8 Jahren als vermisst gemeldet..." Er seufzte leise. "Versteh einer die Welt, warum muss die Frau, die zum größten Teil am Wiederaufbau dieser Stadt beteiligt war sterben?" 

"Da fragst du den Falschen", antwortete Jeff und stellte ein weiteres abgetrocknetes Glas ins Regal. "Du musst es ja nicht tun..." Zero leerte sein Bierglas in einem Zug, stellte es wieder auf den Tresen und beobachtete den letzten Rest Schaum der innen am Glas hinunterlief.

"Wenn nicht ich, dann tut es eben ein anderer...." murmelte er und starrte gedankenverloren ins Nichts. Der Wirt nickte leicht. Er wusste Zero sagte die Wahrheit, wenn er den Job nicht erledigte, tat es ein anderer. Aber Zero war nun mal der Beste. 

Jeff füllte ein neues Glas mit Bier und stellte es vor seinen Freund auf die Theke. "Was grübelst du?" 

Sein Gegenüber schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. "Hm?" Jeff lächelte schief.

"Wo hängst du wieder mit deinen Gedanken rum, Zee?" 

"Hier und dort..."

Ein grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Älteren. "Etwa bei ihr?", bohrte er nach. Als Zero nicht auf seine Stichelei einging wurde er wieder ernst. "Das Gefühl sie zu kennen?"

Zero sah Jeff lange mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe er antwortete. "Nein... hier..." Er legte seine Hand auf die kleine Mappe mit seinen eigenen Photos. Jeff legte sein Geschirrtuch zur Seite und stützte sich auf die Anrichte. Er blickte in Zeros Augen, die im gleichen Maße verwirrt, ängstlich und verständnislos immer noch ins Nichts zu blicken schienen. 

"Was ist?", fragte er leise um den hellhaarigen Mann nicht zu erschrecken.

"Ich... kenne ihn...", flüsterte Zee. Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn.

"Wen?" Der Blick des Auftragskillers wurde wieder klar. Langsam schlug er das Mäppchen auf, blätterte bis zu einem bestimmten Photo und drehte das Heftchen zu Jeff um. 

Jeff kannte das Bild. Es war Zero als Baby, wahrscheinlich nicht älter als gerade mal 1 Jahr. Ein äußerst genervt wirkender Mann hielt ihn im Arm, und fütterte ihn. "Das.... ist mein Vater...."

Der Wirt blickte überrascht auf. "Bist du sicher?" 

Ein unsicheres Nicken. "Hai.... sein Name ist... V... Ve... geta...." 

Jeff lächelte glücklich, er freute sich für seinen Freund, der nun endlich sein Gedächtnis wiederfand, nach all den Jahren der Ungewissheit. Doch als er sah, dass Zero noch immer mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf das Bild starrte verschwand das Lächeln langsam. Der Wird griff nach der Schulter seines Freundes und drückte sie leicht. 

"Freust du dich nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig. Zero blickte auf. 

"...........Er.... ist..... tot................... Er starb.... etwa 14 Monate nach meiner Geburt...." Die Hand verschwand von Zee`s Schulter und Jeff fühlte sich nun sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. 

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Jüngeren.

"Schon gut. Ich kannte ihn ja nicht, ich weiss nur das Wenige, was man mir erzählt hat..." Er lachte. "Muss ein ganz schönes Arschloch gewesen sein..." 

Jeff schmunzelte. "Wer sagt das?" 

"............. Weiss nicht mehr....." 

Ein Seufzen erklang, doch einen Augenblick später lachte der Wirt. "Mit dir wird man echt nicht glücklich Zee..." Zero sah Jeff verwirrt an, doch einen Moment später hellte sich seine Miene auf und er grinste frech. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Klingeln. "Zweimal Pizza mit allem was der Kühlschrank hergibt!" Immer noch lachend drehte sich der Barkeeper zu Joe um, welcher gerade die 2 bestellten Pizen auf die Ablage gestellt hatte. 

"Was gibt's zu lachen?", fragte der blonde Koch.

"Zero hat auf einem der Photos seinen Vater wiedererkannt."

"Echt?" Zero nickte. "Kultig Zee!" Joe hob einen Daumen und zwinkerte Zero zu. "Ich würd mich gern weiter mit dir unterhalten, aber ich werde mit Bestellungen überschwemmt. Sorry... vielleicht später?" Wieder ein nicken. "Kultig." Mit diesem Wort und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand Joe wieder von dem Verbindungsfenster. 

Mit einer Pizza in jeder Hand drehte sich Jeff wieder zu Zero. Als er das Leuchten in dessen Augen sah musste der Wirt grinsen. "Hunger?" Er stellte die Teller vor seinem Gast auf die Theke.

"Hai.... und wie... ich sterbe gleich...." 

"Kann ich mir vorstellen..." Der hellhaarige Mann griff nach dem ersten Viertel der bereits geschnittenen Pizza und biss gierig hinein.

"Hmmm...", machte er. Zwischen zwei Happen brachte er noch etwas hervor was wohl "lecker" heissen sollte und vernichtete die beiden Pizen in Rekordzeit. Als er fertig war stellte er die beiden Teller aufeinander und schob sie von sich. Zero leckte sich über die Lippen. 

"Hmm... das tut gut..."

Jeff lächelte. "Hats geschmeckt?"

"Hmhmm... hat man das nicht gesehen?" 

Wieder grinste der stämmi8ge Mann. "Doch, aber ein höflicher Wirt fragt nach." 

Zero zog eine Augenbraue in die Hähe. Seit wann bist du höflich?"

"Hey! Sei still sonst kriegst du Hausverbot!"

"Ach?" Die Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stückchen höher. "Glaub ich nicht, das bringst du ja doch nicht übers Herz, dazu magst du mich viel zu gerne." 

Jeff verzog missmutig das Gesicht. "Ich verfluche dich Zero, warum kann ich dir nicht böse sein?"

Der Jüngere lachte. "Das... mein lieber Jeff, macht mein natürlicher Charme..."

"Charme... ja wers glaubt, als ob du so was hättest." 

Wieder lachte Zero. "Aber, aber... bist du mir böse?" Der Wirt grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und wandte sich ab. 

Zero grinste nur noch und griff schließlich nach hinten um den Umschlag mit Geld aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen. Er öffnete den Umschlag, steckte die Hand hinein und zog etwa ein gefühltes Drittel des Geldes heraus. Dann legte er das Häufchen Scheine auf den Tisch. Verwirrt blickte der Besitzer der Bar auf seinen Freund. 

"Hier Jeff, kauf was zu essen für deine Kinder. Wenn du weiter so nett zu mir bist, verhungern sie noch." 

Jeffs Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. "Aber.......... Zee.... das kann ich nicht annehmen..." 

"Nimm es, oder willst du mich beleidigen?" 

Jeff schluckte. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach dem Bündel. "Mein Gott", er keuchte leise, "Zee... das sind........ über..... 2 Millionen Groschen...." 

Zero lächelte freundlich. "Hai." Dann stand er auf und nahm sein Schwert. "Ich geh dann mal arbeiten, pass auf meine Photos auf, und dass du mir keine Soße auf meinen Paps kleckerst!"

Jeff starrte immer noch fassungslos auf das Geld in seinen Händen. Abwesend nickte er und meinte: "Ist gut... komm nicht zu spät nach Hause...." 

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Zero sich um und verließ immer noch lächelnd die Bar. "Armer Jeff, den Schock verwindet er wohl nicht so leicht." Er lachte leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts und machte sich auf den Weg. Sein Ziel: Capsule Corp. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor dem großen runden Gebäude. 

...TBC... 

[*hinter computerbildschirm hervorlins* hai *nicknick* es ist wirklich Trunks... seid ehrlich... hat euch das überrascht? Und auch die Tatsache dass er den Auftrag angenommen hat... schreibt mir bitte eure Meinungen/Kritiken/Vorschläge/etc.... arigatô... *wieder unter Stapel mit Fanfiction-Skripten vergrab*] 


	4. The Assassin meets his Victim

Ich danke Enna Namo, Sinjia (*smile* ich hoffe mit diesem Kapitel beantworten sich ein paar deiner Fragen ^-^), ChibiChibi (uhoh... na wenn das mal keine Drohung ist... sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat), Sylver und Sley (*freufreufreu* *hüpf* .... äh...... -.-'' sorry ich spinn grade etwas...) für ihre Reviews. Arigatô ^-^  
  
Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr wohl noch etwas länger warten weil ich zur Zeit einen absoluten WRITERSBLOCK habe! SCHEISSE! Das kotzt mich ungefähr genauso an wie euch...   
  
Autor: My-chan - Idee by Jim [jim.blob@t-online.de]   
Titel: The Nameless - Kapitel 4  
Warnings: AU / violence   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Dragonballus mirus nixus gehörus.... schade eigentlich...   
Bemerkung: Ja, Zero hat den Auftrag tatsächlich angenommen, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen... Aber ob er ihn auch wirklich ausführen wird? Das bleibt noch abzuwarten...   
  
  
  
Bulma wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die hochsommerliche Hitze die trotz der späten Stunde sowohl draußen als auch in ihrer Werkstatt herrschte machte ihr schwer zu schaffen, und der Deckenventilator der die Luft mit seinem gleichmäßigen Summen erfüllte schaffte es kaum eine kühle Brise zu erzeugen. Sie griff nach ihrer Wasserflasche und trank einige Schlucke. Missmutig verzog sie ihr Gesicht, denn auch der Inhalt der Flasche war alles andere als erfrischend. Wieder kippte sie die Flasche und schüttete sich den Rest der lauwarmen Flüssigkeit über das Gesicht. Mit dem Öllappen wischte sie sich das Wasser aus den Augen - natürlich nicht ohne deutliche Spuren der schwarzen Substanz auf ihrer Haut zu hinterlassen - und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Maschine an der sie gerade arbeitete. Sie zog ein paar Schrauben nach, überprüfte Ventile und Schlauchverbindungen, ölte das Getriebe und regulierte die Energiezufuhr.   
Alles wie sie glaubte, in völliger Einsamkeit. Doch was sie nicht wusste, nicht wissen konnte war, dass ein Par hellblauer Augen sie beobachtete und jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens verfolgte.   
  
Zero verbarg sich im Inneren einer Häuserruine auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und beobachtete die blauhaarige Frau. Immer wieder schoss ihm ein und die selbe Frage durch den Kopf:   
Warum sie?   
Natürlich wusste er die Antwort darauf längst. Sie stand den "Großen Bossen" im Weg, die ihr Machtmonopol vergrößern wollten. Dadurch dass sie half die Stadt wieder aufzubauen, dafür sorgte dass die Menschen Nahrung und Wasser bekamen, schlug sie Tag für Tag kleine Stückchen aus dem Machtgebilde heraus und brachte es so langsam aber stetig zum Einsturz.   
Zero interessierte sich nicht für Macht. Ihm kam es vor wie ein Spiel, ein wohlersonnenes Strategiespiel, das die Großen miteinander spielten. Der Sieger bekam alles, der Verlierer nichts und noch weniger. Er wusste er befand sich mittendrin, er war eine Spielfigur, mehr nicht. Eine sehr gute zwar, stark und heißbegehrt, wie etwa ein Turm beim Schach, aber dennoch: nur eine Spielfigur.   
  
Und es war ihm egal. Zero war weder Gewinner, noch Verlierer. Sicherlich hätte er leicht zu den Gewinnern des Spiels um die Macht gehören können. Er war gefürchtete, hatte Einfluss und vor allem die "Macht" zu erreichen was er wollte, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Alles was er wollte war leben. Und wenn andere dafür sterben mussten war es nun mal so. Zero zuckte mit den Schultern. Was kümmerte ihn überhaupt das Warum und Wieso? Konnte es ihm nicht vollkommen egal sein? Ja, und das war es auch, jedenfalls war es das was er sich krampfhaft einzureden versuchte.   
  
Der hellhaarige Mann schalt sich selbst in Gedanken einen Narren dass er überhaupt so lange darüber nachgedacht hatte. Schließlich war es nicht sein Job Fragen zu stellen, sondern Aufträge auszuführen. Und ob diese Frau es verdient hatte zu sterben oder nicht, er würde sie töten, den Job erledigen und eine Menge Geld dafür bekommen.   
  
Zero schnallte sein Schwert um und verließ schweigend die Ruine.   
  
  
Bulma wischte ihre Hände an dem Lappen ab und seufzte zufrieden. Sie ließ sich aus der Hocke nach hinten kippen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor das Gebilde an dem sie den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hatte. Wieder seufzte sie. Morgen würde sie die letzten Einstellungen und die Programmierung vornehmen und einen Probelauf machen. Die Erfinderin war zuversichtlich.   
Langsam erhob sie sich und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Mit den Händen in den Rücken gestemmt verließ sie den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort goss sie sich als erstes einen Tee ein und trank genüsslich von der kühlen Flüssigkeit.   
  
Anschließend trat sie an den Tisch und betrachtete den Stapel mit Briefen. Nach einem Augenblick griff Bulma danach und sah die Briefe durch. "Hmm... Morddrohung... Morddrohung... Professor Carvey..." Sie begann zwei Stapel zu machen und auszusortieren. "Morddrohung.... Rechnungen..... Morddrohung.... Morddrohung.... Cecilia... Morddrohung...." Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Denken die etwa sie können mich einschüchtern?" Seufzend setzte sie sich an den Tisch und begann die Post, die auf dem keine-Morddrohungen-Stapel lag zu öffnen.   
  
"Scheint so als würde einer ihrer speziellen Freunde nicht darauf warten, dass sie auf seine Drohungen nicht reagieren...." Bulma erschrak und sprang so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte mit lautem Poltern umfiel. "Wer ist da?" Eine Klinge blitze aus dem Schatten neben der Türe. Instinktiv wich die blauhaarige Frau zurück. "Jemand der mit ihrem Tod beauftragt wurde." "Wer sind sie?"  
  
Zero seufzte. "Wozu der Smalltalk?" Als er merkte, dass sein Gegenüber nicht antwortete, fügte er hinzu: "Mein Name ist Zero." Bulmas Augen weiteten sich leicht. "Zero? Sie... sie sind Zero?........ Wahrscheinlich sollte ich das als Kompliment sehen... von einem so.... berühmten Killer getötet zu werden..." Sie versuchte sicher und stark zu wirken, doch Zee konnte die Angst die in ihrer Stimme schwang gut erkennen.  
  
Er lächelte traurig. "Sie müssen keine Angst vor mir haben... nicht so sehr. Ich habe nicht vor... Ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen, oder sie leiden zu lassen. Ich quäle niemanden der es nicht verdient hat." Er trat aus dem Schatten. "Das ist nicht meine Art...."   
  
Als Zero nun ins Licht trat und Bulma anblickte stockte ihr der Atem. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und fassungslos starrte sie auf den jungen Mann der ihr gegenüber stand. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und ihre Lippen formten Wörter, doch sie blieb stumm.   
Zero musterte die Frau. Etwas an ihr war seltsam, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen was es war. Sie hatte Angst, so wie alle anderen auch. Aber in ihren Augen war noch etwas anderes. Benahm sie sich so, aufgrund dessen wer er war und nicht was er war? Kannte ihn diese Frau? Wusste sie wer er wirklich war? Woher er kam? Wie er hieß?   
Der Killer schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Schwachsinn. Das war Wunschtraumdenken, weiter nichts.   
  
Er machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung und hob sein Schwert. Bulma machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, sondern starrte ihn weiterhin an, ihr Mund formte stumme Worte. Wieder lächelte Zero traurig. Dann schnellte er plötzlich nach vorne und stieß zu. Noch während der Bewegung zuckten plötzlich Bilder durch seinen Kopf. _Kaa-san...._ Die Klinge des Schwertes drang in den schmalen Körper und glitt mühelos hindurch, fast ohne Widerstand.......   
  
  
....TBC....   
  
[eeeeep.... nich erschlagen bitte... *tiefer in Schublade duck* sagt nicht ich hätte euch nicht oft genug gewarnt... Drohmails nehme ich gerne entgegen, ich stelle mich meiner Verantwortung... aber schickt mir bitte keine wildgewordenen Vegetas oder ähnliches auf den Hals *liebguck* ja?]   



	5. Tears and Guilt

Ich danke Ghent, Sylver, Enna Namo, eSKa, Destiny, Pan, Ireha und Alex15 für ihre lieben Reviews auf das 4. Kapitel. Es tut mir wirklich GANZ DOLL leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, auf das 5. Kapitel, und noch viel mehr, dass es so kurz geworden ist. Aber noch länger zu warten, wollte ich euch einfach nicht zumuten.  
Allerdings ist es jetzt schon ein ganzes Jahr her seit dem letzten Update, sogar fast auf den Tag genau, und ihr habt diese Story inzwischen vermutlich sogar schon vergessen. Würde ich euch nicht verdenken. Trotzdem hoffe ich, ihr habt noch Spaß daran. *verbeug*

Autor: My-chan - Idee by Jim [jim.blob@t-online.de]   
Titel: The Nameless - Kapitel 5 - Tears and Guilt   
Warnings: AU / death / sad   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das Spiel. Es gehört weder mir noch euch, und weder ich noch ihr bekommt Geld dafür.   
Bemerkung: Ja, Bulma ist tot, aber bitte schmeisst die Fic deswegen noch nicht in die Ecke. Es passiert noch einiges und vielleicht is ja auch was erfreuliches dabei

Der Himmel war von grauen, schweren Wolken verhangen, aus denen es seit Tagen unablässig regnete. Eine einsame Gestalt stand vor einem frischen Grab, wirre violette Haarsträhnen hingen nass in ein verbittertes Gesicht.

Trunks ballte die Fäuste und heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Fünf Jahre lang war er auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit gewesen. Dann hatte er sie gefunden und im selben Augenblick vollständig zerstört. Er presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass nur noch ein schmaler Strich blieb. Dunkles Blut tropfte von seinen verletzten Handflächen auf den matschigen Boden, vermischte sich mit dem Regen und versickerte in der Erde. Er hatte seine Mutter getötet... 

Ein geflüstertes "Trunks...." quoll zusammen mit einem Schwall Blut über Bulmas Lippen bevor ihr Körper leblos nach vorne kippte.

Zero erstarrte in der Bewegung. Fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er nach unten auf den schlaffen Körper seiner Mutter der gegen ihn lehnte. "Kaa-san...", flüsterte er heiser.

Sofort strömten Dutzende Bilder, Stimmen, Gefühle und Erinnerungen auf ihn ein und der Junge sank zitternd in die Knie, den blutigen Leib an sich gepresst. 

"T..Trunks..." flüsterte die blauhaarige Frau schwach und riss ihren Sohn aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit. Vorsichtig drehte er Bulma in seinen Armen und blickte in ihr lächelndes Gesicht, das langsam vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

"Es...es... gomen nasai!" presste Trunks hervor und krallte seine Finger in den blutgetränkten Stoff.

"Wie schön..." Die blauen Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er konnte seine sterbende Mutter einfach nur noch entgeistert anstarren. 

"Nani?"

"Dass ich dich... doch noch gefunden habe... Trunks." 

"Demo! Kaa-san!" Der Halb-Saiyajin wollte heftigst protestieren, doch Bulma schnitt ihm das Wort ab, wie schon so oft. 

"Sei still, dummer Junge. Willst du dich schon wieder mit deiner Mutter streiten?"

Trunks schluckte die Worte mit den Tränen hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wirklich das letzte was er jetzt wollte. 

"Hast du... noch magische Bohnen?" fragte er leise, auch wenn er kaum Hoffnungen hatte.

Schwach schüttelte die Erfinderin den Kopf und Vegetas Sohn presste verzweifelt die Zähne zusammen. Musste es wirklich so enden? Mussten wirklich alle sterben die er liebte? Erst alle Z-Kämpfer, Gohan und jetzt auch noch seine Mutter? Die Welt war ein grausamer Ort.

"Trunks... lass nicht zu... dass der Hass... und die Trauer dein Herz versteinern..." flüsterte Bulma. "Die Menschen brauchen dich... mach dem schwarzen Zeitalter ein Ende... ich weiss du kannst es... Trunks... Mach mich und deinen Vater stolz..." 

Mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht starrte der Auftragskiller, der nicht länger namenlos war, auf die tote Frau in seinen Armen, deren Körper nun erschlaffte nachdem sie ihren letzten Atemzug getan hatte... 

Die lilane Lilie fiel aus der wieder geöffneten Hand des Jungen zu Boden, schmiegte sich elegant an den kleinen Hügel aus frischer Erde. Sie war der einzige Farbtupfer weit und breit, doch ihre Schönheit erreichte nicht das blutende Herz des Sohnes der seine eigene Mutter getötet hatte.

Wut, Schmerz, Trauer, Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung und Kälte waren Trunks' Gefährten als er sich langsam abwandte und sich auf den Weg machte.

Jeff sah auf, als sich die Tür zum "Black Heaven" langsam und schon beinahe zaghaft öffnete. Er hatte den Umriss der Gestalt die davor stand, aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein, oder? Warum sollte eine Energie geladene Person wie Zero plötzlich so schüchtern sein? Alarmiert beobachtete der Barkeeper weiterhin den Schatten durch das trübe Fenster.

Doch es war tatsächlich der Auftragskiller mit den violetten Haaren der eintrat, und kein Geist oder gar ein Zombie in seiner Gestalt. Auch wenn Zero in diesem Moment wirklich sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem solchen aufwies. 

Müde und durchnässt ließ sich Trunks auf einem Barhocker nieder und legte sein Schwert mit einer automatischen Bewegung auf den Tresen. Jeff nahm die Waffe und legte sie an ihren angestammten Platz. Dann richtete er seinen Blick fest auf seinen Freund, doch dieser erwiderte ihn nicht, starrte nur abwesend auf das Holz unter seinen Fingern.

"Zero?"

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

"Hey Junge..." Sanft legte er dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter woraufhin Trunks zusammenzuckte und schließlich doch noch den Kopf hob. Verwirrt sah er Jeff an, als ob er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. 

"Ich hab... sie getötet..." brachte er mit kleiner Stimme heraus und packte den Barkeeper schwach am Kragen. "Sie ist tot... verstehst du?" 

Jeff verstand nicht, aber die geröteten Augen seines Gegenüber machten ihm klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Etwas schreckliches.

"Zee..." begann er sanft, doch der Angesprochene unterbrach ihn.

"Mein Name ist Trunks..." sagte er leise und die kraftlosen Finger rutschten von Jeffs Kleidung ab. "Trunks Briefs..." Er hörte den Barkeeper scharf Luftholen. "Ich habe meine Mutter getötet..."

Langsam sank der Halb-Saiyajin nach vorne und einen Augenblick später umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

...TCB...

[so... es is mal wieder soweit... das Ende des Kapitels *aus der Schreibtischschublade kuck* ich war heute so frustriert, dass ich endlich in die richtige Stimmung kam an dieser Story weiter zu schreiben. Nach über einem Jahr, ziemlich schwach die Leistung ich weiss. Aber ich schreibe weiter und hoffe euch bald das nächste Kapitel liefern zu können (diesmal dauert es bestimmt KEIN Jahr! Höchstens ein paar Monate ^^;;;;), also bleibt mir bitte erhalten! ^__^ ]


	6. Drowning

Ich danke Enna Namo, eSKa, Ki-el, Eismaus, Ireha(nein, trunks stirbt nicht o.o keine Sorge) und FireAngelgirl(wer weiss, da kann noch viel passieren ;) ) für ihre Reviews zu Kapitel 5.  
Wie versprochen hat es diesmal nicht so lange gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel, und ihr hättet es sogar noch früher bekommen (vor 2 Tagen) aber ich war die letzten 3 Wochen ohne I-net und musste mich jetzt auch zuerst durch einen riesigen Berg emails graben. *uffz*  
  
Mal wieder tut es mir leid, dass es nur so kurz ist. aber lieber kurz als gar nicht, oder? ^^; Allerdings ist es jetzt schon ein ganzes Jahr her seit dem letzten Update, sogar fast auf den Tag genau, und ihr habt diese Story inzwischen vermutlich sogar schon vergessen. Würde ich euch nicht verdenken. Trotzdem hoffe ich, ihr habt noch Spaß daran. *verbeug*

Autor: My-chan - Idee by Jim [jim.blob@t-online.de]   
Titel: The Nameless - Kapitel 6 - Drowning   
Warnings: AU / sad / guilt   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das Spiel. Es gehört weder mir noch euch, und weder ich noch ihr bekommt Geld dafür.   
Bemerkung: auch dieses Kapitel ist alles andere als fröhlich, aber ich verspreche euch das wird bald besser. Trunks wird nicht für immer depressiv in der ecke rumsitzen.  
Ach ja, irgendwo in einem er ersten Kapitel habe ich geschrieben, dass Jeff so um die 50 ist. Vergesst das wieder, da hatte ich das noch nicht ordentlich durchdacht mit seinen Kindern, er ist eher Anfang 40.

  
  
Als Zero wieder zu sich kam war das erste was er fühlte wohlige Wärme die ihn umgab. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in zwei strahlend blaue Augenpaare. Als die beiden Mädchen merkten, dass der Schlafende erwacht war kamen sie neugierig näher.   
  
"Geht's dir jetzt besser, Zee?" fragte die eine und sah ihn besorgt an. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte die andere und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Wange.   
  
"Tonya... Keri..." Trunks rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab als er die beiden Töchter seines Freundes zu sich winkte um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Mit einem vergnügten Quietschen kamen die Zwillinge der Aufforderung nach und sprangen fröhlich in die Arme ihres Onkels.   
  
"Euer Vater hat mich hergebracht, hm?" fragte er nachdem er die Mädchen wieder losgelassen hatte. "Hab ich euch große Sorgen gemacht?"   
  
In der Bar hatte ihn auf einmal ein übermächtiges Schwindelgefühl heimgesucht, gegen das er sich nicht hatte wehren können. Seit ein paar Tagen hatte er weder geschlafen noch gegessen, da war es mehr als natürlich, dass so etwas passierte.   
  
Tonya schüttelte tapfer den Kopf, während Keri sich auf die Lippe biss und mit einem leisen Schniefen nickte. Vorsichtig setzte der Junge sich auf und streichelte den beiden über den Kopf. Er mochte sie sehr, sie waren für ihn wie Schwestern, und er wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten.   
  
"Das tut mir leid ihr Süßen. Aber dank euch geht es mir schon wieder viel besser." Trunks hatte die vage Ahnung, dass die beiden, oder zumindest immer eine von ihnen, die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen war.   
  
Und dieser eine Satz genügte um wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln auf die zarten Gesichter der hellhäutigen Zwillinge zu zaubern.   
  
"Ich geh Papa holen!" verkündete Tonya und sauste zur Tür hinaus, gefolgt von ihrer Schwester die ihr nur einen Augenblick später nachlief. "Ich komm mit!"   
  
Damit ließen sie Trunks wieder alleine zurück, der nun eingehüllt von dem Geräusch des nicht enden wollenden Regens, der gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte, zusammengesunken auf dem Bett saß und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.   
  
Wieder strömten heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht und schüttelten seinen ausgelaugten Körper. Er bemerkte kaum wie Jeff sich neben ihn setzte so stark war sein Geist angeschlagen von den überwältigenden Schuldgefühlen die ihn zu verschlingen drohten, und der Trauer, die so schmerzhaft war, dass er das Gefühl hatte das Herz würde ihm aus dem Leib gerissen. Was hatte er getan? Und wie sollte er es schaffen mit dieser Schuld weiter zu leben.   
  
...Lass nicht zu, dass es dein Herz versteinert...   
  
Das waren die letzten Worte seiner Mutter gewesen. Doch im Moment fühlte es sich vielmehr so an, als ob sein Herz zerfressen wurde, von so vielen Gefühlen, dass Trunks nicht einmal wusste, wo er anfangen sollte, und wo es aufhörte... Es hörte nicht auf. Es schien als sei dieser Schmerz etwas absolut endloses, so perfekt ohne Anfang und ohne Ende.   
  
Vergessen war all der Stolz der in seinem Saiyajin-Blut durch seine Adern pumpte, vergessen war all die Macht die er besaß, und vergessen war all die Hoffnung. Es blieb nur der Schmerz.   
  
"Kaa-san..." wimmerte die ehemals starke Stimme des gebrochenen Jungen und ein neuer Schwall Tränen rann über sein Antlitz. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als sich eine kräftige Hand auf seine Schulter legte und als Trunks sich zur Seite drehte und die Hände vom Gesicht nahm erkannte er dort nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Er hörte Jeffs Stimme irgendetwas sagen, aber er konnte es nicht verstehen. Einen Augenblick später fand er sich in der schützenden Umarmung des Älteren und der Auftragskiller schmiegte sich an, wie ein kleines Kind.   
  
Der Wirt hielt seinen Freund fest, spendete ihm soviel Trost und Wärme, wie er es in diesem Moment vermochte und wünschte sich gleichzeitig mehr tun zu können. Doch es gab nichts wozu er noch fähig gewesen wäre. Er konnte jetzt nur für Zee da sein und den ausgekühlten, und zitternden Körper wärmen, so gut es in seiner Macht stand.   
  
Die Tränen jedoch wollten nicht versiegen. Jeff konnte spüren wie sich die Flüssigkeit langsam den Weg durch das Material seines Pullovers suchte, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Schweigend saß er dort, er wusste nicht was er hätte sagen können. Worte halfen hier nichts. Und zudem war er sich sicher, dass Zero seinem Schmerz nicht in Worten Ausdruck verleihen konnte, oder wollte. Sonst würde er es tun.   
  
Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln erinnerte sich der stämmige Mann an die letzten drei Jahre in denen er und der hellhaarige Junge zu guten Freunden geworden waren. Ja, Zero war fast schon zu einem Teil seiner Familie geworden. Nein, nicht fast. Er war ein Teil davon. Für seine Töchter war er wie ein großer Bruder, und auch er selbst sah in dem drahtigen jungen Burschen mehr einen Sohn als irgendetwas anderes. Auch seine Frau hatte den recht stillen und bescheidenen Gast sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen, damals als Jeff ihn mit nach Hause gebracht und sie ihn gesund gepflegt hatte.   
  
Ein Leben ohne Zero... das konnte Jeff sich schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Er gehörte zu ihnen. Es schmerzte den Wirt nur, dass er sich nicht darüber freuen konnte, dass die Amnesie des Kriegers nun endlich besiegt war, und er wieder wusste wer er war.   
  
Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich die Hand des schwarzhaarigen Mannes in den hellen Haaren des Jüngeren.   
  
"Egal was passiert..." flüsterte er leise, "du bist hier immer willkommen... du wirst immer ein Teil unserer Familie sein... vergiss das nicht."   
  
Ein Ruck ging durch den zitternden Leib und Jeff glaubte zu spüren wie der Junge leicht den Kopf bewegte und nickte.   
  
"Geh nicht weg... bitte..." Trunks' Stimme war heiser, kaum mehr als ein Hauch und machte erneut deutlich wie verletzlich und verloren der mächtige Krieger in diesem Augenblick war. Er war nur ein ganz normaler junger Mann, der trotz seiner Volljährigkeit mehr einem verstörten Kind glich als einem Erwachsenen.   
  
Behutsam arrangierte Jeff seine Arme um Zeros schlanken Körper und schließlich schaffte er es, dass sie beide nebeneinander in dem relativ schmalen Bett liegen konnten. Noch immer waren die Tränen nicht versiegt und Trunks schmiegte sich wärmesuchend an den Körper neben sich, während die Umwelt um ihn herum verschwamm. Nur das stete Prasseln des Regens gegen Glas drang noch in sein Bewusst sein, bis er irgendwann endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinabglitt. 

...TCB...

[wie gesagt, kein jahr ^^; war sogar nur ein bisschen mehr als ein monat, wenn das mal kein lob verdient *gg* *scherz auf die seite schieb* jo... ich werd mich bemühen euch bald wieder eine fortsetzung zu liefern. bis dahin... bleibt mir erhalten ^__^ ]


End file.
